


【博肖】在劫难逃

by AnDy9



Series: 博肖 [1]
Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDy9/pseuds/AnDy9
Summary: *复建用，ooc*时间线在冬天（也没多大关系*和ggdd无关，垃圾的只有我一个人谁是谁的在劫难逃。





	【博肖】在劫难逃

欢迎观赏我的地摊文学。

肖战总是笑嘻嘻的，不论说什么稍微语气软一点都像在撒娇，眼睛轻轻的一撇，晕出山城的云雾。做过设计师本来审美就好，也不屑于藏着掖着，日常打扮像街拍，走在大马路上旁边所有人都像陪衬。  
王一博面冷，工装裤加皮衣，大摩托上一垮，头盔里藏着个帅气脸蛋。闲来无事兜兜转转，山城的魔幻道路就算不炸街都能骑的开心。  
身份使然不能大白天骑摩托，哪个晚上出去兜一圈，正好撞上出来吃宵夜的肖战——黑口罩黑鸭舌帽，黑色大风衣下面白色高领毛衣，摩托车车前灯一照，整个人像是被惊呆了的小兔子，眼睛眨一眨还没反应过来：“你怎么在这？”  
赶巧吗，王一博扶着摩托跟着肖战去吃宵夜。路边摊的麻辣烫，红花花的一层油辣子不要命的撒，肖战喝一口发出满意的叹息声，嘴唇被辣成红色，一不小心沾了颗白色芝麻。  
红的唇，白的芝麻，白色的高领毛衣和昏的街灯。苍蝇过来转一圈，王一博觉得自己被吵得晕晕乎乎，可能是酒喝多了吧，可是啤酒都还没上。  
王一博吃不了辣，头盔腿上一放，长腿窝在塑料板凳上，坐的憋屈。山城夜晚的风妖的很，七转八扭的把旁边塑料的罩子吹的哗哗响。王一博不说话也不吃麻辣烫，一杯接着一杯的喝啤酒，啤酒酒精度数低，小酒杯几杯下去也不见得醉，就是大摩托没法再骑。  
肖战吃辣吃的开心，两人半年没见，夏日的限度快乐已过，不停的通告满世界的飞，红了多好，红了就像这火辣辣的麻辣烫，再辣再烈也有人爱。两人算来也是好久没联系，谁知道他回来了山城，谁知道他到了山城。  
为什么大半夜一个人来吃这廉价麻辣烫？  
为什么你在这山城有大摩托半夜出来逛？  
谁也不知道，谁也不敢问，谁也不便于发话怕把那少年心事戳破。那少年心事像是火锅里的一颗花椒，吃了嘴要麻。  
可他们也算不上少年了，山城塑料街边摊的灯光照在肖战头上，一根颜色奇怪的头发向上翘。王一博伸手把它拔掉。  
“啊，上次染的发漏了染回来。”肖战笑嘻嘻的说，露出他那万千宠爱的小兔牙。王一博心中暗自舒了一口气，暗自庆幸，幸好不是白发，一边又嘲自己，又在瞎想什么，他才28岁，28的岁数总没有到有白发的地步。可是在王一博心中六岁的差距总像一条鸿沟膈应在他心间。  
六岁。  
他又不说话，闷一口啤酒。两个人心有灵犀的不说话，结了帐王一博推着摩托跟在肖战身后，把大摩托的车灯开着，用灯为肖战开路。  
魔幻山城，一楼都像在二十楼，地铁穿墙而过，电梯直插云霄，王一博在后面走着，心想：这山城多么奇怪，热热闹闹的环境养出这样一个平平淡淡的人。肖战长得好看，但不是山城的好看，他像是莲花坞这样的江南水乡孕育出的翩翩公子。但他又带有山城的豪爽气概，剧组里打打闹闹，一屁崩二里地，哭戏之后眼睛肿肿的，随意一瞥都让他心脏骤停。是真的好看，眼角红红的，发带红红的，像这热辣的山城，好看的妖艳。  
少年不知愁滋味，可他在少年时代却过早的知了世事，便也被迫加速的成熟起来。他曾见过这人间百态，曾为了梦想拼搏流汗，他早知什么是愁什么是苦什么是知其不可为而为之。但今日横贯在胸间的郁结却又与这些都不一样。“你还小吗。”肖战曾经这样说过，叫他“弟弟”。  
但王一博心想，我哪里小了，傲气在他心里翻涌着。他怎么算小了。

那根未染回黑色的发。  
六岁。

王一博心下一紧，手下用力，不小心按灭了车灯。肖战一身黑衣，从黑夜里转过身，什么也几乎看不见，就见那么一个暗暗的轮廓。那轮廓开了口，笑嘻嘻的：“诶！车灯灭了！还说自己技术好！”  
甜腻腻的声音里都是蜂蜜，黏糊糊的还有酒气。他们俩明明不过吹了啤酒，却都像喝了二两大白。黑乎乎的夜里，有一条明晃晃的线横亘在两人面前，两个人都知道在这，两个人都不敢过线。像两只小蜗牛，那触角碰碰对方，一触即散。  
见王一博不说话，肖战又在喊“王一博？王甜甜？？.....蓝湛！”  
蓝湛，蓝湛，蓝湛。  
名字的力量多么可怕，一下子把他拉回一年半前。他们在屋顶上看星星月亮和彼此。那时候那条线就已经存在，但他们都视若无睹，一遍遍借着兄弟的名号谈爱情，爱意都在名字里，堂堂正正的喊出去，暗地里默默的开心又忐忑。他眼里的爱意到底是给那戏中人还是现实中的自己？

“蓝湛！”  
肖战还在叫。软软糯糯的声音散在夜风里，夜风吹的王一博脑壳晕。  
王一博嘴里酸不拉唧的，仿佛刚才喝的不是啤酒而是陈年的老醋。好啊肖战，你还把我当蓝忘机。这到底是他入戏太深感情过盛，还是对方情凉意薄拔屌无情？他好早以前就想问明白，他在天天向上唱《男孩》，在万千人面前倾诉自己的爱意，所有人都懂了，除了肖战。他还是一样的对他笑，一样的无情。  
这一年半载，他时时刻刻像活在云端，火了之后三天两头的乘飞机，多少次硬熬到飞机起飞也要看肖战的回复，多少次在万里云端也想着那双透亮的眼睛。他抓眼瞎，他走火入魔，画个爱心都要点上一颗痣。  
一年半了，他没耐心了。他实在不能如蓝湛一样，十三年问灵，他十一岁赶自己闯天下，一条线而已，骑着摩托撞过去，不可为就不可为，知其不可为而为之！  
他跑过去，摩托都扔在一边，发出哐啷的一声响。  
纤瘦的腰怀里一搂，一嘴麻辣烫味也不管。  
肖战愣了片刻，浑身僵硬。他没觉得自己哪里刺激到了王一博，叫叫剧里的名字纯粹心血来潮，也是在打醒自己：醒醒吧！肖战，你是肖战不是魏无羡，对面的是王一博不是蓝忘机。剧里的暧昧已是过往云烟，喊一句名字纯当告别。他在用这一句话打趣，也在用这个名字脱敏。谁知道王一博这脑内横路与他不同，喊名字喊出醋意，倒是适得其反，两人一起破戒。  
肖战顿了顿，脑子里被刚才喝的酒搅成浆糊，反应过来时自己也在使劲。两个人亲吻对方像是在比拼谁更用力，好像谁更用力就能看出这一年来谁忍的更辛苦，谁忍得更苦楚。  
他们俩似乎要用这一个吻来弥补之前所有的欲盖弥彰。  
去你他妈的六岁。  
去你他妈的兄弟情。  
爱情像是山城的雨，猝不及防声势浩大，两个人在雨里接吻，吻到终于喘不上气了，又搂在一起看对方。两个人都湿光，衣服粘连在身体上，变得贴身，什么变化都一览无余。两颗心脏变成一颗，怎么跳都是同步。  
“叫我什么？”王一博开了口，嗓音哑的可怕，黑夜里的眼睛分明是野外的狼眼。  
肖战喘了喘，低声说：“你的摩托车不要了？”  
去你妈的顾左右而言他，王一博捧着肖战的脸，盯着他像是饿狼盯着到嘴的肉，“叫我什么？”  
唉唉唉躲不过。哥哥只好无奈的笑，“王一博。”

“去你家。”  
“...不要。”  
“去你家。”  
“好。”

为了王一博的大摩托，他们花了一些功夫才回到肖战家。期间肖战后背冷汗直冒，只觉得自己像被饿狼盯上的兔子，在劫难逃。  
这才刚刚关上房门，肖战拉上最后一面窗帘，就被王一博压在床上。空调“嗡”的一声开始吹起暖气，凌晨的夜冷的有些萧索，肖战被扒拉下潮的毛衣，皮肤接触到床单冷的一个哆嗦，立即起了一个个小疙瘩，还没来得及抱怨王一博就贴上来。  
他的唇带着他满腔滚烫的热血贴上来，轻松的破开肖战所有防线，仿佛一夜回到一年半前，那时候他俩的视线一撞上就在交缠，丝丝缠绕，就如现在这两根舌。  
肖战被吻的晕头转向，反应过来时已经两人早就坦诚相见。王一博跨坐在他身上，双手撑在他脸两边，舔一舔刚刚亲的水光发亮的唇。  
王一博长的极具攻略性，眼眉似刀剑，鬼斧神工的刀刻杰作。肖战在剧组里对他的第一反应是冷淡，在不断地相处中渐渐的悟到了他的洒脱。洒脱耿直的让人心疼，却又自信潇洒的让人心生羡慕。他毫不在意的挥霍美貌与才能，肆意嚣张的令人羡慕。一举一动都是焦点，一颦一笑都在发光。  
王一博做事干净利落，对人好就是真的掏心窝的对人好。他们俩熟识的很快，大概是经历相投，彼此的苦楚都很清楚。那么长的剧组时间，他们互相都像把自己向对方袒露透了。两个流浪儿在剧组相遇，互相舔舐对方的伤口。也不知道从什么时候开始，肖战多了解王一博，就陷得越深。两个人干柴烈火，对视掩盖不住爱意，动手动脚打闹后又贪恋彼此的温柔。但两人自知无法诉说，特别是肖战，他大他六岁吗，爱恨纠缠人生百态都体验过一遍，自然收敛的多，也无奈的多。他只好躲，用练出来的职业假笑掩盖过了火的打闹，叫他弟弟和角色名，一遍遍清楚自己的定位。真惨啊，爱恨一线隔，有时候他也分不清自己是爱极了王一博还是恨极了他，自己混到现在孤注一掷惯了，非得现在受这一劫，天雷夹带着暴雨，他们彼此的爱意全在镜头下无处遁形。再好的演技抵不了真情，王一博看他一眼他就要被爱意烧毁。但在遮遮掩掩的同时，肖战也没法不爱爱他，爱他肆意张狂的舞蹈，也爱他谦逊低调的行为。爱他为了所爱而拼尽一切的孤勇，更爱他坚硬皮囊下的脆弱灵魂。  
肖战看着他身上的王一博，纤瘦的腰身上却是肌肉分明，腹肌结实人鱼线分明，流畅的肌肉线条下是数年如一日的艰苦训练、是一个小孩子从未成年到如今的孤独的砥砺前行。  
王一博是火，肖战是飞蛾，不自然的被他吸引被他掌控，被他一瞥一笑都牵动身心。  
在劫难逃。

王一博看着肖战不说话，却又见他的视线一路往下走。王一博不是没被人这样看过，身份使然，粉丝拍的高清上身裸照都在网上疯传，他也自认为拿的出手。本来以为习惯了别人的注视，却被肖战的一眼乱了阵脚。  
肖战的眼睛盛不住眼泪，一双眼睛像是一盏浅浅的贝壳，边缘微微露出浅红色，里面盛着透亮的海水，边缘挂着一两颗泪珠。在床边夜灯的照亮下，漂亮的令人心惊。他含着眼泪向下扫一眼自己，周幽王点起烽火台，赵飞燕踏出第一步舞步，汉哀帝于拐角处初遇董贤。连绵的烽火在王一博身上点燃，纤弱的双手勾断脑内理智的弦，躁动的热血在心里翻涌。  
肖战望他一眼，世间再无他人可入他眼。  
王一博附身下去，再一次用力而轻缓的吻住肖战。他不敢用力，不敢使劲，几乎是虔诚的俯下身亲吻。即使他下身硬的让他发疼。  
肖战是瓷器是琉璃，是伊丽莎白女王王冠上的宝钻。床单是裹着宝贝的丝绸，他是鲁莽小儿，企图用脏手触摸价值连城的珠宝。

这次的吻轻的许多，却带着隔靴搔痒的耐人寻味。肖战的腿上明显感受到了被什么东西顶着，他睁着眼看着王一博，王一博闭着眼吻他，眼睫毛颤了颤，像是两只蝴蝶翅膀扑在他脸上。  
小朋友还是小朋友。他想，心里却涌出一股暖意，他习惯了做他人的朋友，却是第一次那么珍而重之的被人捧在手心里。他几乎要化在这夜色里，融入王一博的怀里。  
肖战在王一博放开他的那一刹那笑了，他如愿看见了王一博有些疑惑又有些拘谨的眼神，痞子王，你这怎么的倒是怂了？  
肖战翻身下去，背上两个腰窝随着走路姿势动起来，连着屁股和纤长的腿，撩人得很。王一博盯着那后背，眼都不眨，仿佛要把他拓下来，翻刻在记忆里。  
肖战其实也不过离开了一分钟，回来的时候只见王一博坐在床沿上，和他走时一个模样。染过抓过的头发早就四处乱窜，他低着头，像一只被丢弃的金毛。  
肖战扔了两个小薄片到王一博身上，金属的小薄片砸在身上有些凉，王一博看清是什么后一下子抬起头来。  
眼睛一下子亮起来了，还真是金毛。肖战心想。  
“没其他的了，将就用用，你.....唔！”肖战还没说完，就被再一次甩到了床上，这是今天他们第三次接吻了。  
王一博没经历过那么惊心动魄的一夜，仿佛骑着摩托在游乐园的云霄飞车轨道上跑。他的心脏在看到那两片避孕套时跳到了极点，然后品出一点被耍了的滋味。  
肖战猫一样的骄傲，兔子一样的狡诈，他现在就想把他吃干抹净，让他再玩这种心跳游戏，让他再瞎几把乱吓人。  
他咬开避孕套的封口，挤出里面的润滑剂到手上，一只手向下探，一只手伸进肖战嘴里搅着那根舌。  
“开始了。”王一博哑着嗓子说，同时拿下体顶了顶肖战的大腿。  
王一博跨在肖战身上，肖战再泪眼婆娑都能感受到那侵略性的眼神和那低沉的声音。王一博垂眸，狭长的眼睛微眯着，像是出了鞘的刀，暗沉沉的夜里白亮亮的刀刃，要见血，要杀伐，否则至死方休。  
好像玩的有些过头。肖战心虚的想到。

王一博进去的那一刹那，肖战没忍住，痛的直接叫出来声。眼眶圈不住眼泪，金豆子不要钱的往下撒。扭扭捏捏的直躲闪。  
王一博也不好受，紧巴巴的内壁夹得他有些疼，他干脆把肖战提溜起来，抓着两条腿往自己腰上盘，让他坐自己大腿上直接抬着腰往上操。  
凭良心说，王一博任劳任怨扩张了好久，也难为他忍的幸苦。但肖战这把老骨头，经历过社畜的风霜拷打，而王一博那玩意更不是什么好东西，扩张的再仔细，塞进去还是要命。  
“你妈的...王一博...疼”肖战靠在王一博身上，腹肌贴着腹肌，阴茎都被疼的软下去一半，说话却像是在撒娇，尾音绕个几绕，沾满了蜜糖。眼泪盛不住滚下来，滚烫烫的洒满王一博的肩头。  
王一博一手摸着肖战的脊梁骨，一寸一寸的摸下去，一边在他耳边安慰他，“放松点，放松点。”另一只手伸下去帮忙摸着肖战的性器。肖战本来爱出汗，现在下半身汗水口水前列腺液混在一起，王一博动一动腰往上操一操，都是咕叽咕叽的水声，在安静的夜里听的清晰又色情。  
过了好一会儿，王一博眼见着肖战的耳朵一点点变得通红，手里的东西又重新硬起来，便知道他缓了过来。他手压着肖战的腿，让他圈的更紧些，自己又往里送了送。  
“哥哥，你水好多啊。”王一博侧过头含着肖战的耳廓，一边用舌头舔着一边说。  
肖战只觉得有个声音直接往脑袋里钻，嗡的一声，像是有烟花炸开。他本身耻度很低，听几句夸奖的话都能闹个红脸，什么时候接触过这种下流的直球。整个人别说耳朵了，一下子红到脖子里，无意识的蹭了蹭像离这声音远一点。  
王一博眼神暗了暗，肖战在他怀里微微的颤抖着，内里裹着他的性器，紧得很。他觉得他怀里就是只发情的兔子。搁在他肩膀上的脑袋用头发蹭的他心痒难耐。  
王一博不是有耐心的人，他平生最耐心做过的两件事，第一件是跳舞，忍辱负重得为了梦想；第二件事就是肖战，憋了那么久一年多不敢敞开心意，憋的都快出毛病。他近一年来每次梦遗醒来搁在中央5套的电视机就到点开始播放午夜各大男科医院广告，次数多到他自己都在害怕，怀疑自己以后一辈子都只能靠右手过活。  
而现在，到手的兔子就在嘴里。  
他可不是什么正人君子。

他一只手压着肖战的腿，让他箍得更紧些，一只手摸着肖战的头，看似温柔的动作却是全然的禁锢。  
王一博开始狠命的摆动腰，小孩儿没经验也没什么技巧，就是胡乱地戳，但好算腰劲好，长的东西也好，肖战痛的死去活来之后倒也慢慢的感受到了快感。这快感细细密密的像一张网，把它网在名为王一博的爱情深渊里，他是网上垂死挣扎的蝴蝶，发出孱弱的哼声。  
“啊！”王一博感觉自己像顶到了什么，于此同时肖战发出一声叫喊。身子剧烈的向后仰，露出他纤长的脖子和滚动的喉结。肖战脑海里突然一片空白，炸了烟花一般，一下子差点失去意识，他想逃想走，但是身子被王一博握着，整个人往后仰，弯成一把弓。  
王一博自知找对了地方又怎么会让他逃，手掐着他的腰使劲往那地方戳，囊袋都往肖战屁股上打，肖战的里面又湿又紧，王一博真恨不得把他钉在自己身上。  
他肖想了这人一年多，想他明媚的笑和苦楚的眼泪，想他与自己共看的星尘与共听的歌曲。肖战太识时务，直球他能化解，弯弯绕绕他装不懂。所有明面上的暧昧，暗地里的嚣张全都被他镇压。肖战喜欢他，他也喜欢肖战，两个人的欲念明明坦荡却偏偏闭口不谈。一年半载用偶尔的“你在干嘛？”吊人心弦。  
肖战欲情故纵，王一博甘之如饴。两人都在爱情里犯贱。

肖战满张的身子弯成半弧形，昏暗的灯照在他白皙的身子上，整个人像是一弯月亮。王一博不懂得怜香惜玉，这月下美人远观最益他非要亵玩，一次亵玩不止他要日日笙歌。美人钉在他性器里，口水滴滴答答从嘴角流到脖子，乳尖红红的立着，还留着他刚才咬的半个牙印。  
他一口咬上那喉结，感受着青色皮肤下滚烫的血液和喉结微微的颤抖。他多想一口咬下去，干脆把肖战吃下肚，在心里为他建造黄金屋，从此刀剑他替他躲，雨雪他替他淋，肖战只要做他的小王子。  
王一博用全身热血灌溉一朵玫瑰，送给他唯一的小王子。

“王一博！你...你饶了哥哥一..哈..一条命。”肖战的喉结还在王一博嘴里，吐起气来声带震动。他被操的发狠，脑海里一片空白，好不容易捡回一点理智，低声下气开始求饶。  
肖战知道王一博心里有气，可他毕竟大他六岁，娱乐圈的规则弟弟可以选择不去懂，他可没多大的选择权。他待王一博就像对待一只别家的宠物犬，总以为人生萍水相逢，只要掌握尺度，再遇到也不至于尴尬。他不想连累王一博，这条路太难太累，不值当。肖战这人，清清白白做事，干干净净做人，唯一一点不干不净都在王一博身上。他总想着能全身而退，不牵连对方，以为他对自己的新鲜劲总会过去，到时候半夜里自己独自舔着伤口过活。他姓肖名战，杀伐劲都冲着自己，刀剑把自己割的出血却闭口不谈。他是哑巴菩萨，铜塑的外壳，肉长的心。  
但他何曾想过，王一博不是隔壁谁家的宠物犬，是散养的野狼崽子。骨子里就带着杀伐，狼眼睛一瞥就是争斗。他看上的东西，百里之外都要给你抢过来。  
于是两人在山城的夜晚各怀鬼胎的相遇，心事重重的喝酒，借着并不会醉的酒意接吻。  
都是对方的在劫难逃，谁又逃得了谁。

王一博听了肖战的声音更是来气！谁饶了谁。他真想求肖战饶了自己，不要钻到他脑海里绕他清梦，也不要无时无刻逼着他去想他。可他就是忘不掉，肖战的笑与好，他俩一起的打闹嬉戏，演戏里假戏真做。他一口咬在肖战肩头，身下却是渐渐缓了速度。  
肖战抖了抖，总算喘上一口气，抬起手圈住王一博，两个人现在纠缠在一起，肉贴肉心贴心，连汗液都缠在一起。肩头滚烫烫的，有牙印也有王一博的眼泪。  
男儿有泪不轻弹，这弟弟被自己是真的逼狠了。肖战一声叹，毁了就毁了，两人百年后一起下地狱，尸骨混在一起，谁也分不出谁。  
仍他后人评定是非功过，他妈的老子想谈个恋爱还要谁来管天管地！

肖战早就浑身无力，现在还要分心去哄着弟弟，心里叹一声，却不知脸上却是笑了。  
算了，就这样吧。肖战认了命，想着这一年半是亏了对方，他想操就操吧，一条命都给了他，还管什么屁股。  
王一博在黑暗里看不大清楚，就感受到刚才还在求饶的肖战攀枝花一样附上来，找准了自己的唇就贴上，一点点细细的舔，被他舔出滋滋水声。他在接吻时轻声的叫。  
他说：对不起一博。  
他说，我爱你。

王一博感觉自己要疯。  
全身血液忽冷忽热，脑子一下子暂停。  
他在说什么，他到底在说什么，他在向自己告白吗？  
这荒诞的淫靡的夜晚，小兔子自动把自己送上野狼的口，亲自诉说爱意。这算什么？  
王一博愣住了，是真的愣住了。莫大的快乐将他包围。他一直后怕一直惶恐，就连这突然的性事都让他患得患失，他好怕这只是一次酒后乱性。天亮后，肖战依旧对他笑，叫他弟弟。

操他妈的肖战。  
一年半了，这心魔在他心里缠了一年半，肖战你总算说了句人话。

王一博一个使劲把肖战压在床上，肖战半眯的眼睛立即睁开，肠道敏感的很，王一博抽都没抽出来直接换体位，肖战全身都一个激灵。

“肖老师。”  
“战哥。”  
“肖战哥哥。”  
王一博咬牙切齿的在他耳边喊，喊一个词操一下。狠命操了几十下，七七八八的下三流荤话都冒出来。像是要把这一年半的叫喊都补齐。  
肖战心理身理双重打击，一个劲的乱扭乱动，嗓子哑的喊不出来，眼泪口水糊的一塌糊涂，求饶求的支离破碎，嗯嗯啊啊满嘴却像极了撒娇。“王...王一博！不许啊，喊！”  
“再说。”被偏爱的有恃无恐，王一博开始耍横作妖，听他骂人当情话，掐着肖战的大腿把自己往里面送，专挑那一点往上撞，用尽了七八分的力气，非得逼他叫出点什么。  
肖战的前头抵在王一博腹肌上，早开始淌水，一跳一跳，濒临射精，谁想到被一只手直接掐住。卡在节骨眼上，难受的紧。  
肖战扭的像一条刚刚出水的鱼，他总觉得自己快要被操死在这床上，死在王一博的欲望之海。  
王一博叼着肖战嘴边的痣碾磨，呼吸出来的气直往自己脸上扑。他在等，兔子非得把它逼出了窟窿才能抓，他现在不再患得患失，他有的是时间。  
肖战是真的被操狠了，肠壁上敏感的一点一直被压着，花花绿绿的马赛克在他脑海里穿梭，王一博的手指又过来搅局，压着他的舌头不让他的嘴巴闭上，湿漉漉的口水淌下来，头发都湿答答的。他眼冒金星，四肢无力，全身上下的血液都冲在下体，偏偏被王一博掐着，出不去也憋不回去难受的很。  
肖战的舌头拼命把王一博的手指往外推，手指送来抓紧的床单把王一博的手抓过来，和他十指相扣。他俩手的大小差的很大，王一博基本上可以把他包住，湿漉漉的手指尖在手背上滑着。肖战终究还是松了口，“一博...哥哥。”  
王一博其实也没想逼他喊自己什么，控制欲作祟而已，但着实没想到过这个答案。他听过他喊自己“蓝二哥哥”或者“王老师。”这种带着名字加个哥哥的叫法他没听过，肖战撒娇撒的毫无痕迹，王一博被撩的体无完肤。星火燎原，最后一点自制力全部焚毁  
他在肖战体内重重的冲两下，没想到肖战也在生涩的配合，肠壁滚烫而紧致，王一博一个没忍住，直接射到了里面。他射精后无意识的放了手，肖战也随之射在他手心里。  
王一博拔出来的时候带出一点白色的精液，流在肖战的大腿根上，他把手心里肖战的东西也抹在那里，被磨的通红的大腿根合不拢还在微微颤抖，上面粘着两人白色的液体。两个人赤身裸体，浑身是汗和彼此的口水，王一博的身上还有牙印，肖战的腰上估计也都是指痕。他俩未诉衷肠先上床，上床时却又在谈情说爱，做的那么狠却又爱的那么深。一年半的憋屈全都在荷尔蒙的催化下释放，空气里是腥臊味，也是一对人不再患得患失的爱恋。

王一博打了个毛巾为肖战擦身子，小孩儿吃饱了劲还足。大他六岁的哥哥却累的不行，碰到枕头就要睡着。眼睛都睁不开，恍恍惚惚睡过去时嘴巴里还在嘟囔什么，王一博凑过去去听，他说，“去把电视打开，狗崽子。”  
他还记得他的小怪癖，记得他怕黑，记得他怕孤独。  
王一博笑的绷不住，黑暗里他低头吻上肖战的额头。他还要什么灯光照亮黑暗，要什么电视驱散孤独，  
你就是我的光.  
当然，你也是是我的暗，是我举步维艰中一点回甘，是我炎热夏季里一点清甜，是我酒醉灯红时一点暗喜。  
而我，我是你的在劫难逃。

“早安，肖战哥哥。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其余文章见；lofter：长风不息的夜晚


End file.
